One baby step
by Jayjay1304
Summary: A 'trashy nightclub', rich girls and an attention seeking barmaid. Have fun! Johale oneshot! Includes Everlark and Odesta 3 I don't own anything you may recognise and the hunger games is definitely not my book. :) Rated T for a bit of language ;)


**Heyyy! I haven't uploaded in ages but I am STILL ALIVEEE! I am so obsessed with Johale now so here it goes!This is in a different universe and basically they're in this fancy nightclub. Enjoy :D**

**xxxJaiydenxxx**

* * *

"Come on Gale, don't go all diva on me!" Gale's best friend, Katniss Everdeen, is pushing on the door to his en-suite bathroom.

_Too bad I've locked it._

"Gale, you're not getting out of this!"

"I'm not going to some trashy nightclub Kat, besides, you'll end up kissing some random dude in the first ten minutes and i'll end up driving you two home." Gale yells.

But Katniss Everdeen is persistant and Katniss Everdeen gets what she wants.

Suddenly the door flies open, to reveal Katniss in a short Gucci dress which is blood red and covered in lace. She's holding a golden hairpin and smirking.

_Fine, you win. Again._

Katniss squeals and jumps up and down, her long, dark ringlets bouncing on her back.

"Careful, you'll ruin your Jimmy Choos princess." He spits and walks out of the bathroom.

"Actually they're Christian Louboutin-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Jo you look gorgeous!" Annie Cresta, Johanna's best friend, squeals in delight when she sees Johanna.

Johanna smooths down the short, black mini dress and frowns in the mirror. It's thin, sleek material that makes her figure look curvy, there are two slits on the torso; one below her chest and another below that. The dress is held up by two straps dotted with silver and gold jewels and a black belt encrusted with diamonds circles her waist. Her dark hair barely skims her shoulders and her red lips hold a frown.

"I don't know Annie, I mean it's nice but... does it look trashy?" She bites her lip and plays with the hem of the dress.

"Not at all! You look stunning!" Annie whispered the last part.

"No Annie, you're the stunning one." Johanna mutters and starts putting makeup in her clutch purse.

Annie was always the hot one. The girly, flirty, popular one. The girl who always got picked first for P.E, the one who had an endless list of admirers, the number one on the 'coolest kids in school' list. With her glossy, chocolate brown hair that fell to her hips, her tan skin and bright green eyes, her full pink lips; Annie Cresta was a keeper.

Johanna was the pale, skinny girl, a bitch, spiteful, dark, ice cold. Not at all like the gorgeous Annie Cresta who was bubbly, fun and flirty. Not at all like the blonde bombshell, Glimmer Rambin, who stole her first boyfriend. She was just plain, bitchy, unpopular Johanna Mason.

Annie just frowned and shook her head, trust Johanna to think the worst. Johanna had no clue that she was number three on the 'coolest kids in school list'. she had no idea that boys thought her attitude was sexy, that people ogled her in gym class. She had no fucking clue did she?

Annie appears next to Johanna, in a thin, lilac dress that hugs her body and brings out her bright green eyes. A smirk appears on her perfectly glossed lips.

"Katniss Everdeen will be there."

_Oh shit._

* * *

"PEETA!" Katniss yells to a muscular, blonde boy who's wearing a white shirt and black slacks.

_Great, she's already found someone to take home._

Gale slams the door to his black Audi shut and stands next to the couple who are in a warm embrace. Only to then be interrupted by Gale clearing his throat.

"Oh! Gale, this is Peeta! Babe, this is Gale. My best friend!" Peeta smiles warmly at Gale and when Katniss' back is turned he whispers,

"She's a piece of work isn't she?"

Gale can't help but chuckle at this.

"Come on guys, walk faster!" Katniss whines, grabbing Peeta's hand and pulling him behind her.

_This should be fun._

The nightclub looks nothing like a nightclub, more like an expensive bar. Red carpets, marble worktops and soft lighting. There are a few people sitting at the bar, chatting comfortably and he can't see a drunk soul in this place.

_Some nightclub this is._

The other side is much more like a nightclub though, the dance floor glows purple and blue and strobe lights are flashing everywhere; there isn't a person there who isn't grinding on anyone.

_Gross._

"Omg! Peeta this is my favourite song, come dance!" Katniss squeals and drags the lost blond over to a dark corner, her Christian Louboutin shoes clipping behind her.

Gale sighs and trudges over to the bar, taking his phone out of his pocket he starts texting Finnick.

"Can I get you anything sir?" A tall, busty young woman with long bleach blond hair and a fake tan asks him, batting her eyelashes. She must be wearing pounds and pounds of makeup; and she's clearly forgotten to button up the top buttons on her blouse.

"Yeah, rum and coke." He says, not taking his eyes of his phone.

The young woman sighs and goes on to making his drink.

_Why do I get all the sluts?_

* * *

"Hey Jo, wow you look sexy tonight." Finnick wolf whistles.

Johanna just rolls her eyes while Annie swats him in the chest.

Finnick Odair, 6"1, tanned, charming and hopelessly in love with Annie Cresta. Every girl swooned when they saw him, except for Johanna Mason of course.

"You excited Jo?" Finnick asked looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"No, it's gonna be full of sluts, whores and did I say sluts?"

"Aww come on Jo, I have a feeling that tonight you'll meet you're soulmate!" Annie's emerald eyes sparkled and she giggled with delight. Johanna shook her head, her hair falling into her brown eyes.

"Come on Cresta, don't give me all that true love, forever together shit."

"But it comes true! Remember I said right before Glimmers house party that I'd meet someone special? I did, I met Finn. And when I said that last Thanksgiving, something special would happen? You got a job offer at that designing place!"

"Really? Well remember when you said Caleb was the one and you had a feeling that we'd be together forever? Huh? Well guess what? He left me, for Glimmer Rambin. So what do you say to that Cresta?!" A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Jo, I'm sorry." Annie croaks, holding back tears.

"We're here." Finnick says, glancing at Johanna and then rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder.

Johanna shuts the door of the white Camaro and walks into the nightclub without a word.

* * *

Gale sets down the now empty pint glass on the bar, he notices a little white thing at the bottom.

_Call me~ 225-9713 ;)_

He rolls his eyes and is about to take his phone out again when he feels tapping on his shoulder.

"Girl problems?" A pale girl with wide-set brown eyes asks him, cocking her head to the side.

He chuckles and runs his hand through his hair, looking back to the bottom of his glass.

"I know what you mean."

"You have girl problems? Oh so you're-" She cuts him off, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Gay? No gorgeous, I'm straight and now that you know that why don't you buy a pretty girl a drink?" She smirks and raises her eyebrow.

He raises an eyebrow and beckons the slutty barmaid towards him, she quickly totters towards them and set her hands down on the table, showing off her freshly manicured nails.

"Can I be of any assistance sir?" She bats her fake eyelashes and pops her pink lips.

"Can I have a martini for the pretty lady sitting next to me and another rum and coke?" He glances over at the brunette seated next to him and then gives a questioning look to the barmaid.

"Sure." She flashes a smile at Gale and gives a quick look of disgust to the girl seated next to him. Then she turns away and scurries off to get the drinks.

"Isn't she just charming. Bitch." The brunette stares at the barmaid, glaring.

"I think she's alright, might call her later." Gale smirks, waiting for an answer from the pale girl, still glaring at the barmaid.

_I like her._

* * *

Johanna's glaring at the barmaid, watching her chat up a guy seated at the bar and wink at him.

_What a prostitute._

She swears she hears the grey-eyed boy sitting next to her say something like 'I might call her' or something and a fire starts slowly raging in her mind.

_What the fuck Jo? You've known him for five minutes and you're already jealous of a prostitute with fake boobs? Get a life!_

"Yeah, maybe she'll even throw in a free lap-dance." Johanna is surprised at the sudden venom in her voice, and glances at the boy through her lashes.

He's looking at her, a dark look sweeping across those gorgeous grey eyes. His eyes trail up and down her body and she suddenly notices how hot he is.

_Shit. What's he thinking?_

A loud thud comes from the bar and it's so sudden that she jumps a little and has to hold onto the barstool.

"Here's your rum and coke sir, enjoy." She flashes him a smile and flips her extensions over her shoulder, she turns and her face transforms into a bitter scowl and she sets the martini down onto the bar, not taking her cold glare of Johanna.

"The martini." She takes the tray and deliberately knocks the stem of the martini glass with it, knocking the martini glass over and spilling the contents on Johanna. The cold liquid seeps through the fabric of her expensive dress and she shrieks, a scowl forming on her face. She stand up from her seat, the stranger does too, looking at the situation in shock. She shakes her cocktail soaked hands and storms out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

He stares at the barmaid in shock and disgust, she's smiling at him though and twirls her hair around her index finger. He rolls his eyes and slams a twenty dollar bill on the table before jogging off to find the girl with the dark hair.

_Mysterious._

That's the first word that comes into Gale Hawthorne's mind when he thinks of the girl with the dark hair and the sexy dress.

_Intriguing__._

That's what she is to him, he wants to know more, he wants more.

_Gorgeous._

That's what he thinks when he finds her, standing in the gardens of the nightclub. The moonlight shines on her milky skin, making her glow, her jewelled dress twinkles in the moonlit grounds and her wavy hair flies in the bitter breeze.

"Why did you follow me?" She doesn't turn around but continues to stare at the sky, which is sprinkled with stars. She wraps her arms around her small body, shivering only slightly when the breeze picks up.

He walks forwards and takes his blazer off, yet she still stays facing the other way. He places it gently on her shoulders, and buttons up the middle button of the blazer; his arms brushing her skin, sending little pricks of electricity up his arms and down his spine.

* * *

His blazer is warm and her knees struggle to keep her standing from the relief of the warmth, his arms brush hers and she does feel the electric coursing through her veins.

_God dammit._

"What's you're name?" He asks, gently grabbing hold of her arms and turning her body to face his.

She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, he lets go of her arms and then motions for her to speak.

"Johanna. I can't believe we've talked, you've bought me a drink and given me your blazer and yet, we still have no idea who the other one is." She laughs and then composes herself.

"What's yours?"

"Gale."

He takes a step towards her, so close that if she suddenly trips forward, they would be dry humping. He puts his hands on her waist and looks into her eyes, smiling.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He says, tucking a lock of soft hair behind her ear. She shivers and he puts his hands on either sides of her face and leans in.

And the worst part is, so does she.

His lips are warm and he tastes smoky, like the fire burning deep in her stomach. She tastes like fir cones and morning dew that settles on the grass. He grabs her waist, pulling her body closer to his and she wraps her arms around his neck.

She hasn't been kissed in so long.

And he hasn't felt for so long.

He's what she needs. She needs him and he needs her.

After that, they spend the night together. And in the morning, they give it a try.

They slowly fix each other and although they'll never truly heal from the past, they can make a better future.

And after they're married and they have their children, he realises that one baby step was all that it took. One step, and his whole world transformed into something he could never have imagined.

Something blissful.

Something beautiful.

Something wonderful

And even though she'll never admit it, Johanna Mason will silently be thankful for that slutty barmaid, who strangely enough, brought them together.

_Who would've ever thought?_

* * *

**Well that was interesting...**

**I don't think I have ever written something like that before, oh well. It wasn't great but I'm still pretty proud of it, go Johale! Hope you enjoyed it my fellow squirrels! Have a great life!**

**xxxJaiydenxxx**


End file.
